Secret Alliance
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: The Straw Hats and Heart Pirates wanted to form an alliance with the Kid Pirates? Nami is somehow, involve with Kid before she and her crew got reunited. Kid couldn't refuse the order of the navigator. Why! Killer reminded Kid that he already forms an alliance with the other pirates; He couldn't just form with those guys too! There's only one way to go to them, then! Kid X Nami..
1. Chapter 1

**KidNa everyone? **

**I recently thought of another story about these two! **

**I don't know if you'll like it, but please no HATE! If you want to review some NEGATIVE reviews, PM me so we can chat straight! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After DressRosa Arc, let's assume that the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hats are on their way to the sea which is conquered by one of the Four Emperors, KAIDO. Trafalgar Law, who has just formed an alliance with The Straw Hats, explained their goals.

"Are we really going to declare war on a YONKO?!" Usopp shrieked. "Isn't it dangerous?!"

"He got tons of men with devil fruit users, but we destroyed the SMILE, his men with devil fruit users will decrease." Law explained.

"But it doesn't mean that the people who has already ate the devil fruit will lose their ability!" Chopper cried. "We're only a few!"

Sanji blew his smoke. "He got a point, we need to form an alliance with other pirates too. That way, we can be equal with them."

"You're saying that because you're too weak to handle them?" Zoro laughed. "How pathetic can you be?"

Sanji's forehead got a huge angry vein. He clashes with the swordsman angrily. "HA? THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, SWORD FREAK?"

"I say we just beat them all up!" Zoro argued back as he pushed Sanji's forehead with his own.

The two continued to argue but Nami punched them in their heads with a demonic look on her face.

"Another alliance huh?" Luffy grinned excitedly. "That means more friends?!"

Usopp sweat dropped at his captain's conclusion.

"If you suggest that we find someone to form an alliance with, the question is WHO?" Shachi interrupt.

"You got a point." Robin said. "Every rookie in the New World seems to formed an alliance with anothers. If we form an alliance with someone we don't really know or trust, it can lead to DEATH."

"Don't say things like that!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

Luffy remembered something from 2 years ago. "Do you remember the weird guy with crazy ability? The red hair one! He can make metals float!"

"You mean Eustass Kid?" Law asked the Straw hat boy. "If you're thinking about that guy forming an alliance with us, then it's impossible. We saw on the news paper that he already formed an alliance with another crew."

Luffy pouted. "Booo! He seems like a nice guy."

"You're wrong, Luffy! He has a bad reputation. He's merciless to others when he's mocked." Franky said. "Some people said that he's a crazy pirate!"

"L-let's think of other crews." Usopp laughed nervously.

"Besides, even if you want him to form an alliance with us, we don't any contact with him." Penguin added.

Usopp and Chopper nodded desperately. "Now you know, captain!" They cried at Luffy's feet (comically)

"Eh?" Luffy whined. "Doesn't anyone know his den den mushi?"

"Of course we don't!" Usopp shouted.

"I do!" Nami raised her hand.

"You hear that, Usopp?" Chopper smiled. "She knows."

Usopp smiled beside him. "That's a relief... NOT!" Usopp pointed at Nami. "Why do you have it?!"

"Ah, we kind of met last time when were separated and we became acquaintance, I guess?" Nami blinked.

Luffy stood up excitedly. "Call him! Call him!"

Nami nodded and went to her room to get her den den mushi. She went back to the lawn deck and place the den den mushi in the mast. She sat beside it and started to call the captain of the Kid Pirates.

The den den mushi rang across the deck. Everyone stiffen; Chopper and Usopp held hands nervously when the other side of the den den mushi picked up.

**"Who the hell is this?" **An angry man asked.

Luffy snatched away the mic from Nami. "Is this the metal guy?!"

**"I know this annoying voice from somewhere. Mugiwara no Luffy!" **

"Yeah, that's me." Luffy grinned. "Hey, do you want to form an alliance with us?!"

"Captain, don't be so bold!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

**"Didn't you read the news paper, Mugiwara? Didn't you already form an alliance with Trafalgar?" **

"Ah, we're kinda short handed right now. We need another strong guy!" Luffy laughed. "I happened to remember you from Shabaody."

**"Forget it. I ain't going to go there just to play around with you idiots." **Kid threatened.

Law picked the mic from Luffy hands. "Eustass, we're on a voyage to defeat Kaido, one of the four emperors, aren't you interested?"

**"We also have our own goals here. I don't give a damn about your goals." **Kid said.

Law shrugged.

"Come on, Metal freak! It'll be fun!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't call him that!" Usopp shouted. "He can be easily mocked!"

**"Where are you? I'm going there to kill you!" **Kid yelled. **"Tell me your goddamn destination!" **

"See?! You made him angry!" Chopper cried. "Captain, please hang up!"

"But...!" Luffy whined when Nami snatched the mic.

"Kid, your language." Naim calmly reminded.

**"You're also at fault here! Why did you let him know about the den den mushi!?" **

Nami laughed. "Just get your ass over here and help us out."

**"Don't just tell me what to do, Cat Burglar!" **

"Base on our route, we'll land on a nearby island called Ryokuto. We can just discuss things there."

**"Wait a minute! I didn't say any-!" **

"See ya!" Nami playfully said then hang up.

"Are you sure he'll go there?" Trafalgar asked.

Nami nodded. "If it's him, he'll go."

"You seem to trust this man a lot." Robin marked.

"He saved me once." Nami smiled. "Despite his ugly personality with the others, who would've thought he has a soft side."

"Then, is it okay for us to be relaxing?" Chopper eased up a bit.

"Don't worry, if he'll gets out of control, we'll take care of him." Zoro said.

"Ooh! As expected of the guy who is one of the Super Eleven Novas!" Brook exclaimed. "You are the only one who is not a devil fruit user in that title."

"That's not true. There's one more who is a Nova with no devil fruit." Nami interrupt.

"There's another non-devil fruit user aside from this algae head?" Sanji blinked.

"Killer. Kid's first mate." Nami said.

"Sounds interesting." Zoro smirked.

"Leave the boring details behind and LET'S GO TO THE ISLAND OF MEATS!" Luffy laughed.

"It's RYOKUTO!" Usopp slapped his head.

.

.

.

.

**How is the first part?**** Look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid hang up and throw the den den mushi in front of him. Some of his crew jumped due surprise.

"What happened, Kid?" His first mate, Killer asked.

"The Straw Hats and Heart Pirates wanted us to go there and form an alliance with them to beat Kaido." Kid growled.

"You know we can't do that." Killer laughed. "We already formed one."

"I know that." Kid gripped his chair.

"Nami-san asked you." Killer guessed. "I guess we have no choice then. You always have the weakness when it comes to Nami-san."

Kid clicked his tongue. "I do NOT."

"Did Nami-san told you their destination?" Killer asked.

"Ryokuto Island." Kid answered.

"We can head there if you want. The crew can stay here while we two go there to beat up some Emperor." Killer laughed. "I'm in the mood to have fun after all."

"Whatever." Kid growled. "We'll leave now." He stood up and inform his crew about his plan.

"So impatience." Killer commented.

The two men were dropped off in a town, and watch as the crew sailed away. Killer kept the vivre card in his pocket.

"This is isn't Ryokuto." Kid looked around the lively town.

"Kid, our ship can't be seen near the Straw Hats and Heart P. They'll find out." Killer reminded him. "We have to take the sea train."

"And? How long does it take for us to get there?" Kid asked impatiently while looking at the sea.

"3 hours I suppose." Killer answered.

"You know this area? How come you know the time? Are you some kind of genius?" Kid laughed.

"I know that because I was reading at the map guide." Killer showed him the map. "There are time written here."

"I'm sorry for complimenting you." Kid sweat dropped.

"Don't sweat it." Killer patted his shoulder.

After a few minutes, the sea train came and the two pirates paid the fair.

"Where are you heading sir?" A conductor asked.

"Ryokuto." Killer answered as he paid.

"Are you sure? It's an abandon island. You won't find anything fun there." The man said.

"Do I look like I want FUN?" Kid glared at the conductor.

"I'm sorry." The conductor bowed apologetically and ran away.

"Kid, don't scare people away." Killer sighed. "Sheesh. How on earth did Nami-san got close to you?"

Kid smirked. "I wonder..."

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**"Aren't you Cat Burglar Nami?" Eustass asked when he spotted Nami hiding in an alley.**_

_**"SHHH!" Nami hushed him. She looks like she was hiding from someone. "They'll hear you, idiot!"**_

_**"IDIOT?!" Kid got angry. Who on earth is this woman to call him an idiot?! "Why you little-!" **_

_**"She's here!" A man yelled, pointing at Nami. **_

_**"Thanks a lot, moron." Nami rolled her eyes and grabbed a huge sack. She began to run passed Kid. Three men were pointing their swords and knives at her, as she ran. Kid grabbed a man's head and stopped him. **_

_**"You..." Kid glared. "Why're you after the woman?" He asked the poor man. **_

_**"E-Eustass Kid?!" The man shouted in fear. "What're you doing here?!" **_

_**"How dare you asked me a question when I asked you one?!" Kid growled. **_

_**"F-Forgive me! We didn't know that the woman is with you!" The man apologized. "She stole our treasure and the boss wants it back." **_

_**"Tell your boss that no one is allowed to torture that woman except me." Kid threatened. "Call your comrades and warn them too." **_

_**The man nodded in fear and went after his comrades who chased the navigator. Kid went after Nami and sensed her in an alley. **_

_**"Hey woman." Kid called out. **_

_**Nami looked at Kid with a grin on her face. "Thanks." **_

_**"For?" Kid narrowed his eyes. He certainly don't want to be thanked for he did, more like he's not used to it. **_

_**"The man earlier told his friends that no one is allowed to torture me." Nami's long hair glowed with the help of the sunset behind her. "So thanks."**_

_**Kid clicked his tongue. That man, didn't say the exact sentence! "Where are the rest of your crew?"**_

_**"We were separated by that Bartholomew Kuma." Nami frowned. "But we will meet again soon." **_

_**Kid looked at the woman in front of him and then, scratched his head roughly. "Come with me."**_

_**"Why?" Nami blinked. **_

_**"Your pursuer's boss may attack you when you're alone. Stay with my crew until then." Kid turned his back and started to walk. **_

_**Nami stared at the man's back and giggled. She carried her sack of treasures and walk beside him. "You know, despite that you have a bad reputation, you're a nice guy."**_

_**Kid gaped. "No, no. I will torture you later!" He defended. **_

_**Nami laughed. "Sure you will..." She knew he's harmless right now. Maybe he IS nice when you get to know him. She walked ahead of Kid and hummed a tune. **_

_**Kid sighed. "What makes you think I'm that kind of guy?" **_

_**"You somehow reminded me of our captain." Nami grinned. **_

_**"Hell no." Kid barked. "I'm nothing like that guy!" **_

_**"That's not it." Nami corrected. "I heard what you said at Shabaody and thought about it. You gained your bad reputation because you slaughtered many people right? Let me guess, those people mocked you for dreaming of obtaining One Piece?" **_

_**Kid stopped and looked at the smiling woman. She's dead right. When he met Luffy in Shabaody, he was surprised when the Straw Hat declared that he will find One Piece without a care whether he'll be laughed at or not. Kid smirked and bowed his head. **_

_**"After I joined the Straw Hats, I figured that everyone have the rights to dream about something. Whether it's crazy or not." Nami laughed. "But if someone mocked me, I am sure to be angry." She sighed when she remembered the incident in mock town. **_

_**Kid laughed at the woman. She's really something. "And? It doesn't mean that I won't torture you later." **_

_**"Oh please." Nami rolled her eyes. "Survival is my thing. I can escape whenever I want, if I'm lucky I can steal a treasure from your ship." **_

_**"Think whatever you like." Kid walked passed her while grinning secretly. **_

_**Nami smiled at this captain. She ran to catch up with him and teased him. While teasing and bothering Kid, he thought to himself, 'Who's really getting the torture here?!' **_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kid!" Killer shouted to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" He growled. He hated being woke up.

"We're here. We need to get off the train." Killer reminded.

Kid nodded and stand up.

The two walked out the train and saw the Heart Submarine and the Straw Hat Ship.

They walk along the beach and caught sight of the group who was busy camping and making a camp fire.

As they came to view, Chopper and Usopp shrieked. "THEY'RE HERE!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Hohooooo! There you have it!**

Next chapter? Follow/Favorite/Review first...! :* 


	3. Chapter 3

"You really got bigger, metal freak!" Luffy jumped around the angry Kid.

"So this is the other super nova without devil fruit besides that marimo." Sanji checked Killer's body. "You must be crazy strong."

"Obviously, I am stronger than him." Zoro argued.

"Nah~ I'm stronger than you so you're less stronger than him." Sanji laughed.

"Does that mean you're stronger than the two of us?" Zoro clenched his teeth. "Why are you not in the Super Novas then?"

"It's because I do things my own way and secretly, unlike you bastard who recklessly cutting stuffs in the open." Sanji smashed his forehead with Zoro's.

Zoro pushed him using his forehead. "Huh?! I suppose that's how you got your 'handsome' poster picture!"

"Shut up you tiny little algae!" Sanji barked

The two rivals continued to argue with each other.

"Let's get straight to the point, Eutass-ya." Law interrupt the whole group. "Are you thinking of joining us now?"

"Beat Kaido?" Killer murmured. "Kid, I say we do it. If we clear one emperor in the New World, it will be less trouble in the future." Killer leaned into Kid's ear. "It will be easier to get One Pi-" Killer stopped and sweat dropped at the scene; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was also leaning to eavesdrop their conversation.

"What're you doing?" Kid growled at the straw hat's silly play.

"We're afraid that you'll massacre us later." Usopp nervously laugh and hid behind Franky.

"Don't you dare! We're not afraid!" Chopper yelled while shaking.

"You say that while you're hiding behind someone." Killer murmured as he stared at the doctor behind Sanji.

"Anyways, I'll be the one who will get One Piece and become the Pirate King." Luffy laughed, making Law and Kid stared at him in surprise, just like they did in Shabaody Park.

"What makes you sure we'll join you?" Kid backed away angrily. He was starting to hate their guts.

"Kid, patience." Killer reminded him.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Law asked.

"I'm here because I came to talk to the bitch." Kid glared as he look around. Come to think of it, he haven't seen that woman since he came.

"bitch?" Sanji repeated. "No one talks to my Robin-chuwan like that!"

"Not Nico Robin, Cat Burglar!" Kid argued. His temper is now reaching their point.

"No one calls my Nami-san like that either!" Sanji defended.

"Your Nami?" Kid choked out. Okay, that was it. He snapped. "Why you little-!"

Usopp and Chopper has already climbed the ship in a swish. The others already took their stances, except Law who seems to noticed and realized something. He inwardly smirked.

Killer immediately tried to calm his captain down.

"Okay fine. We won't force you." Law said as he turn around.

Kid and the Strawhats looked at him.

"But we have to-" Luffy whined but saw the mysterious eyes of the surgeon. His instinct kicked him. "Alright~ We don't need him."

Kid's eyes darken. The way Luffy points it, is kind of offending him. They don't need him?! The hell?! Now they're treating him like some useless trash?! He was about to argue but his pride tells him to stop. If he give in, he'll lose. "Who the hell wanted to join your stupid play anyway?" He cursed and turn around. He took a step forward and began to walk. "Come on, Killer. I'm getting an itch here."

"Straw Hat-ya, is Nami-ya single?" Law purposely said it out loud.

Kid stopped his tracks and clenched his fist. His heart was beating fast due to anger and madness.

Luffy and Brook exchange glances. "Well, Nami is not double so she's single!" He laughed.

"That's not what he meant, Luffy-san." Brook explained to his young captain.

"I am going to enjoy this alliance of ours, Straw Hat-ya." Law glanced at the mad pirate and chuckled. "I get to spend some time with her."

"Why not?" Luffy innocently laugh.

The Straw Hats and the Heart P. who were on the middle of the intense aura, looked back and forth, not knowing what exactly was happening.

"Count me in." Kid said while his body is boiling.

"What?" Luffy looked at him while tilting his head.

"I said, freaking count me in!" Kid looked at Law as he made his statement. He will not lose to this surgeon easily.

Killer sighed at his captain's stubbornness. Law smirked as his victim just took his bait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How's it going?" Nami and Robin just came out from their room.

Usopp looked at them while crying.

"What happened?!" Nami panicked as she stared at the two crying nakamas of hers.

"He joined us." Chopper cried.

"Why?" Usopp whimpered and looked at the captain with killing reputation on the pirates life. This will be one heck of a journey.

.

.

.

**Thanks for the LONG~~ wait. **

**I hope you Favorited and followed this story! **

**.**

.

R&R then F&F


	4. Chapter 4

The Straw Hats and The Heart P. stood in the beach, feeling the intense air around the lovely navigator and the mad captain.

"What are you scheming?" Kid growled angrily.

Nami put an innocent face in front of Kid. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turn around and stick out her tongue playfully.

"Don't you dare use me as a toy who just come around you whenever you pleases!" Kid shouted angrily. Normally, any woman who has made this captain mad, run away and never look back. He IS scary when he's angry.

"But you came here on your own!" Nami smiled. "I just told you our destination, right?" She glanced at her comrades.

Kid felt something boiling inside of him. He HATED being ordered around and yet, this girl is driving him insane.

"So are you in or out?" Nami asked him while grinning.

"Who the hell would-" Kid didn't got the chance to continue his speech when he saw Law walking behind Nami and was about to touch her shoulder. "Hell yeah I am in!" Kid yelled angrily, making Nami jumped in victory and Law chuckling behind her.

"Rule number 1!" Usopp shouted from the crowd. "No killing us later!"

"Rule number 2!" Chopper added. "No scaring us either!"

"I told you, they're fine." Luffy laughed at his comrades uneasiness. "Trust my instinct!"

"You're too simple minded!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"Well, all things go well then?" Sanji exhaled his smoke and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"Preparing for lunch." Sanji answered as he hopped into the Sunny-Go.

"Lunch! Lunch!" Luffy grinned and followed his cook.

"Of course, we'll also dig in!" Shachi and Penguin sang.

"Have some manners, you guys." Bepo muttered.

"It's alright. Everyone is welcome." Brook bowed politely. The Heart P. made their way to the Sunny-go with Brook and Robin.

Franky took one last look at Kid and Killer before going back to the ship.

"Aren't you coming?" Zoro shouted at Killer.

Killer looked at him and Zoro felt goosebumps. He could never know what lies behind the man's mask.

"Sure, why not." Killer nodded and walked ahead of him. Zoro got mad and tried to walk faster then Killer. Killer felt a competition between the two of them; he walked faster. Zoro hated to lose so he ran. Killer also ran. In a brink of moment, the two have brought their blades and started to have a fight.

"Are those guys an idiot?" Usopp sweat dropped at the scene.

"They're both first mates and a Super Nova." Chopper sighed. "It would be great if they are not actually our enemies."

"We ARE your enemies." Kid growled behind them, making them shiver.

Usopp and Chopper looked behind them and started to cry. "We're so sorry!" The groveled down before the angry captain.

Nami slapped Kid's head using her sandals. "Don't scare them!"

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Kid yelled. One thing he hates, when he's mad and someone is not actually scared. Especially a WOMAN.

"Why should I?" Nami crossed her arms. At first, she's scared but didn't show it. She has decided to be strong after all. Getting to know Kid in the past, made her realized that he's SOMETIMES kind, just forget the fact that he killed several people.

Kid and Nami exchanged glares. Usopp and Chopper took this chance to ran to ship while screaming for their life. They grabbed Zoro, in their way.

"Wh-!" Zoro grunted. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Chopper cried. "You let go of HIM!"

Usopp shrieked when he noticed Zoro accidentally grab Killer by the collar during their fight, and HE just pulled the two supernovas along the beach! Killer blinked behind his mask. This pirate crew is CRAZY!

x-x-x-x-x

Law's eye twitched from the beach. He just witnessed the supernova, who supposedly fearsome, getting pulled by the collar.

"Anyway!" Law's thought was interrupted by Kid's shout. "Why me?! Didn't you already form an alliance with the Heart Pirates?!"

Nami sighed in depression. "How many times should I repeat it?! We're going to beat Kaido, a fearful emperor! We're short handed!"

"Then don't do it!" Kid yelled. "Me and Killer are the only one who came here. I didn't bring my crew because I already form an alliance with the others! We came here in secret, damn it!"

"Okay fine! Then go home for all I care." Nami turn around and put her hair away from her shoulder then huffed.

Law looked at the two mad people. Oh please, it's TOO obvious that Eustass-ya has a thing for Nami-ya! He don't know about Nami-ya though. At the very least, he don't care about that. All he care about is pusing Kid in a corner using Nami. Law walked beside Nami and held her shoulders. He glanced at Kid who flinched behind him. "Nami-ya, talking like this will make your head hurt. Come, I'll make you comfortable." He smirked.

Nami's forehead narrowed at the surgeon's action. Law is definitely acting weird. Firstly, he's calm and too cool to be doing things like these! She thought he's the kind of man who don't usually touch woman! He's definitely fishy! "Okay, what's the catch?"

"There's no catch Nami-ya, it's just..." Law leaned in and whispered something in Nami, which made her giggle. She ran to the ship with a happy face.

Kid glared at Law, but Law just smirked as if he just won something.

"Alright, what did you say to her?" Kid growled.

"Nothing bad about making a woman his, right?" Law grinned and turn around.

Kid snapped and charged at him. Law suddenly moved somewhere fast, using his ability. Kid ran after him, area by area. By the time, he realized where they are, he got angry. "Trafalgar!"

"Oh! You're here! This is the kitchen where hell begins!" Luffy grinned.

"Hurry up and sit, your food will disappear." Kinnemon laughed.

Kid growled at the sight. Certainly, he's hungry. But they are his enemies! He looked at Killer who was sitting on the edge of the table, not eating. Hell, Killer has a mask. He never show his face to anyone, besides Kid. **(A/N - I want to see his face! Just like Kakashi's face from Naruto!) **

"Why don't you just take off your mask?" Zoro sighed.

"No." Killer coldly answered. He was still mad at them for pulling him along the beach, without a care in the world.

"You can't eat like that, bro." Franky laughed. "I know you're hungry."

"Fine." Killer said. '

Kid walked into the kitchen, further. He was getting tired by the crew's enthusiasm.

Usopp and Chopper gulped while staring at Killer. They were curious about Killer's face. Everyone fell silent as Killer touched his mask, only Luffy's chewing sound can be heard. They are ALL curious about Killer's face. Killer sweat dropped when he saw everyone's intense stare at him. "What?"

"We're curious about your face." Shachi whispered.

Killer and Kid exchanged glances and slightly chuckled at their simpleness. "Behind this mask..."

They gulped and waited. It was like a bright light coming out from his face as he took off his mask.

"Is another mask!" Killer laughed as he took off his blue mask. Of course, there's another mask, but it's different. It IS a mask with an open area in the mouth so that he can eat.

They fell down their chairs, except Kid who was laughing like a maniac and Law whose eyes were twitching in annoyance. 'This is so NOT funny.' Law thought.

And thus, they continued to eat their meal in a NOT-SO-PEACEFUL way. Kid saw Nami and Usopp sitting side by side, chatting happily in the sofa. He got angry. He sat in between Nami and the sniper who was shock.

"Y-You know, i-i-if you want to sit with me, y-you should have said so." Usopp laughed nervously.

"Who wants to sit with YOU?" Kid glared (funnily) at Usopp.

"It was a joke!" Usopp cried, making Nami laugh.

"Usopp! That was the best!" Nami continued to laugh.

Kid frowned. He, also wanted to make her laugh!

Usopp stood bravely in front of the others, with a sparkling aura surrounding him. "Ya hear that mates? I am FUNNY."

"Yes, you are funny." Shachi waved his hand in front of him. "In a stupid way."

"No need to add the last part!" Usopp yelled angrily, making them all laugh hard.

Kid looked around him. This alliance between the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates are weird. They supposedly focus on their dangerous, yet stupid goal! They don't have time for such laughter and party, right? I mean, Trafalgar Law is a calm and collective man. He is a scary man. Anyone would've be scared of him, except the strong pirates. But Kid is now witnessing that the same man, who became a Shikibukai by offering them 100 hearts, is laughing and feeling free with these Straw Hats. How on earth did the Straw Hats get into his head?

"Are you having fun?" Nami whispered to Eustass Kid.

"Not really." Kid murmured.

"You'll get use to their tactics." Nami giggled and looked at her laughing crewmates. "We also made Tra-guy have some fun. It was hard, but he slowly opened himself to us, during our trip to DressRosa."

"And you're thinking of making ME have fun?" Kid laughed in his usual self. "NO damn way."

"Yes way." Nami stick her tongue out. "We'll have you open up to us during this trip."

"Nah, you'll pass soon. Once this is over, I'll be back to my crew." Kid said.

"Don't talk about leaving, when you just arrived." Nami pouted at Kid's attitude. "Do you hate us that much?"

"Your crew is my rival." Kid answered bluntly. Yes, rival. And he will be the one who will obtain One Piece.

"Heh~" Nami smiled. "I gotta warn you, my captain's ability to make one self change is pretty STRONG." She stand up to get seconds of orange juice.

Kid watched her walk away and think about her statement. Change? Him? Please~ He will remain THAT way forever. If he changes, the fearful and scary pirate will be gone, and he don't want that. Does he need to change into a CUTE type? Eww, let's change that. Anyhow, he will NOT change; not by some MONKEY here. "Oi, Kille-" He gaped at his first mate who already has his mask on but laughing while slamming his hand on the table. 'You traitor!' Kid cried in his head.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for the Long Wait~~~~~ **

**But then, wait again... LOLZ. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review, alright!? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright!" Kid growled in the kitchen. Everyone has finished eating lunch. Sanji and Penguin are washing the dishes. Bepo and Brook went outside to be the crew's lookout for the meantime. "What do you have in mind?"

"About?" Luffy asked him innocently.

"The plan! The strategy! The story!" Kid shouted in annoyance. "Do you plan on taking out one of the emperor without a care in the world?"

"We don't have such thing." Luffy picked his nose. "All we do is beat the hell out 'em."

"Someone answer me properly, except this idiot captain." Kid sighed in annoyance.

"We form an alliance with them." Law started. "All we have to do is beat Kaido and the plan succeed."

"Then why do you plan on taking out Kaido?" Killer asked him.

"I prefer to keep that to ourselves." Law smirked.

"What kind of alliance is this when you keep things to yourself?!" Kid stand up while slamming his hands in the table.

"We don't mind." Luffy grinned. "As long as Tra-guy here is our friend, we're willing to help him."

"But I thought this is an alliance?!" Kid argued. Okay, he's now freaking confuse about this weird atmosphere.

Zoro leaned in beside Kid. "Luffy's definition of Alliance is kind of different."

Kid faced palmed himself. What has he gotten himself into?

"Anyways! We're heading in the enemies's territory, so prepare yourselves!" Luffy grinned and he earned some cheers from his crew.

The Straw Hats slowly made their way outside the kitchen, leaving Kid and Killer on the table, dumbfounded.

"This is not a normal crew, is it?" Kid murmured.

"Nope, definitely not." Killer answered back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid and Killer went outside, hoping to see the others, preparing for the upcoming intense battle. "What the hell?" Kid's eyes darken when he saw what they were doing.

Robin is on the lawn chair, reading a book while sipping coffee, beside her, is the skeleton Brook who was tuning his guitar.

Usopp and Franky are working on the lawn deck with their new-found toys.

Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Chopper and the Straw Hat Captain Luffy were dancing with some chopstick in their noses.

Zoro and Kinnemon were meditating in the rails, peacefully as swordsmen.

Sanji was running back and forth with Robin and Nami, bring snacks to them. But he mostly tend to the archaeologist, since she wanted coffee from time to time. So that means...

Kid growled under his breath when he spotted Nami, leaning on the rails while laughing with Law, who was sitting on the floor; closed eyes and arms crossed.

"Go.." Killer said. "You wanted to spend time with her after being separated for a long time, right?"

"I do NOT!" Kid yelled angrily, but his legs move faster and faster towards Nami and Trafalgar.

Killer chuckled at his captain's ridiculousness.

"Mask-guy! Come join us!" Luffy called out to Killer. Killer flinched and immediately refused. Why would he want to put chopstick in his nose?! He walk towards Robin and Sanji.

"Mind if I sit here?" Killer sighed.

"I don't see why not." Robin smiled.

"Just don't bother Robin-chan." Sanji warned.

"Whatever..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That'll be 5000Beri." Nami stick her tongue out to Law. Law sighed and waved his hand.

"After all this..." Law said. "I'll pay you once we get this over with."

"What're you talking about?" Kid narrowed his eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Nami laughed nervously. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Kid felt a tick on his head. "The more you cast me away, the more I want to stay."

Nami and Law exchange looks and sighed. "I'll be somewhere, Nami-ya." Law stand up and turn around. "Catch you later.."

"Sure." Nami respond.

Once the surgeon is far away, Kid growled. "Catch you later? What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Another term for see you later?" Nami raised her eyebrow. "What up with you, getting grumpy all of the sudden."

"I'm always like this, bitch." Kid yelled angrily.

"Bitch?" Nami scoffed. "Now you're pissing me off."

"And you already pissed me off since the beginning!" Kid argued back.

"What did I ever do to you, Eustass?!" Nami yelled.

"Everything! I hate that stupid guts of yours! Everytime I see you, I suffocated!" Kid yelled back, making everyone's attention brought to them.

"Oh yeah? I guess we have the same feeling this time!" Nami stormed off and slammed the door in the library.

Kid was left alone in the deck, angrily. That's not what he wanted to say at all...

"Did Nami just fought a scary pirate?" Chopper cried. "He must be really pissed off!" He shivered.

"Nami-sama, please apologize!" Usopp's legs shook in fear.

"No, Kid is the one at fault here." Killer stopped them. "The two must make up in their own way."

Law smirked in the alley. Everything is going along with his scheme.

.

.

.

.

.

** If You want KiNa moments, you can check out WELCOME TO NEW WORLD ACADEMY. Maybe KiNa is up for the vote. :3 LOL. **

.

.

.

Thank you for waiting, but I'm sorry that you'll have to wait again...

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy frowned as he sat in the rails, looking at Kid who was walking back and forth in the lawn deck. "Metal-guy, I'm getting dizzy, just by looking at you."

"Who ask you to look?!" Kid yelled.

Luffy didn't answer but still give Kid some weird and innocent look. "Do you want to apologize to-"

"HELL NO!" Kid angrily yelled. "Why should I apologize to her?!"

"You want to." Luffy said bluntly.

"I do NOT!" Kid argued back. From the moment he came to join these group of morons, he became really extra short tempered.

Luffy and Kid exchanged glares like children.

Killer sighed. What should he do with his captain?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night came and Kid haven't talk to the navigator yet! Sanji's already preparing dinner.

"Talk to her already." Killer whispered.

"Don't bother me." Kid growled.

Law stares at Kid and inwardly smirk. Should he do the honor now? "Nami-ya..."

"Hmm?" Nami stopped talking to Robin and looked at the surgeon. "What is it?"

"I really prefer to talk to you later after everyone is asleep." Law smirked.

Kid's ear became big, not letting the others know that he's eavesdropping. Robin covered her mouth due to surprise. "Oh my.."

"Sure." Nami said as if it was no big deal.

Kid's face grow red because of anger. Killer sighed, looking at his captain like that is troubling him. He have to step up and give him a little push. "Nami-girl, I'm sorry, but can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure." Nami rolled her eyes. Why does everyone wants to talk to her later? Did she do something wrong again?

Killer nodded and went back to Kid's side.

"What did you do that for?!" Kid nudged Killer's arm and whispered.

"Trust me, I'm helping you." Killer answered back.

Law smiled and closed his eyes. Everything is perfectly well.

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. Of course, they all rushed inside except Robin, Nami, Law, Kid and Killer who were patiently walking. The others just wasted their time rushing, why? Sanji would automatically beat the hell out of someone if they eat before the ladies come in.

"Nami, I was thinking do you consider having a lover?" Robin smiled. Nami almost tripped at the sudden question.

"What the hell, Robin?" Nami sweat dropped.

"I was just making sure." The archaeologist giggled and walked faster.

"I could never understand her." Nami murmured and walk faster to catch up with Robin.

Kid, Killer and Law overheard them, because they're JUST BEHIND THE TWO WOMEN.

"Here that, Eustass-ya?" Law smirked. "Maybe she consider it."

Kid grew angry again. Is this surgeon is getting ahead of himself? Does he think that can steal Nami that easy?!

Killer noticed the tension between them. He ignored it and walked faster, not wanting to get involve.

"What are you plotting, Trafalgar?" Kid growled angrily.

"I'm a man with needs too. I need a woman and Nami-ya happens to be in my sight." Law said.

"Go for Nico Robin. Nami is out of your league." Kid said. "Don't come near Nami again."

"Why should I?" Law asked. "As far as I know, Nami-ya is in the Straw Hats. She don't belong in any of our crew, I also have the right to claim someone."

"Get this, that bitch is mine." Kid glared. "Hands off, ya hear me?"

Law smiled inwardly. Eustass Kid just bit his bait. "I don't remember Nami-ya being yours. Don't tell me you're just one-sided love?"

Kid can easily be mocked, mind you. He is short tempered. He gets angry at anything that offends him. Too much anger that he couldn't control what he's saying. "SO WHAT IF I DO?!"

'Bingo' Law smirked. "It's challenge then?"

"What?" Kid breathe.

"Shitty captains! Are you going to feed your shitty stomach or not?!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen's door.

"I get what I want Eustass, remember that." Law looked at him with a satisfied grin in his face. He walked towards the kitchen.

Kid clenched his fist. He found her first. He claimed her first. He wanted her first. He loved her first. He's NOT going to give up just like that. He stormed his way towards the kitchen.

"That witch already stole two hearts in one day?" Zoro walked outside from an alley. He overheard Law and Kid's conversation. He might want to see the ending secretly. He don't care about love part, all he cares about is the challenge between those two captains. Things are going to be pretty interesting, ain't it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As usual, the dinner ended in a brawl.

Nami walked to Law, remembering that he wants to talk. "Sorry, I can't wait until everybody is asleep, I have a map to finish."

Law nodded. "I understand. I don't have a particular topic but..." He caught a bit of red in the corner. He put a hand on Nami's head and pulled her closer. They look like as if they were hugging. "Goodnight." He walked away, leaving Nami confused.

What the hell was that about? Nami scratched her head. She still have to find Killer somewhere. As she was walking fast, she bumped into the angry captain.

Nami avoided his gaze and pouted. They fought earlier after all. She expected that Kid would be annoyed and will start to argue with her but there's nothing but silence between the two of them. Kid walked passed her without saying a word. Nami was surprised at his sudden action. She unintentionally grabbed Kid's large hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kid looked away with a pained expression. Somewhere in Nami's heart, she hated seeing him like that. "Once we beat this Kaido, we'll go on our separate ways. There's absolutely no bonds between us, alright?"

Nami's eyes widen. What is this guy talking about?! "We always argue like earlier but you never wanted to cut ties with me. What happened?" Nami asked him with gentleness in her voice. She hated him, but she also care for him as much as she care for her comrades.

Kid flinched as her touch. She brought her hands to cup Kid's cheek and carefully led it to face her directly. "Look at me." Nami's neck is already getting tired by looking up. Why is his body so huge anyway? After one year of being separated, he changed a lot and Nami never got the chance to ask him about it. "We have several things to talk about, Eustass." Nami held his warm hand and pulled him to the library. Kid just followed her with a tainted red in his face.

Nami opened the lights and locked the door. "What happened to your left arm?" Nami asked him while looking at the mechanical arm.

"It's none of your concern." Kid said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Nami narrowed her eyes. "I'm being nice here, you know? Tell me!" She looked at him with sincere eyes. The eyes that Kid always fail to resists.

"I lost it during a fight, alright?" Kid sighed tiredly. "It's just an arm!"

Nami frowned. Kid might be relaxed about it but she's not. Nami brought her hand on Kid's face. "And your scar?"

"It's a bonus. It came with the lost arm." Kid laughed. Nami playfully slapped Kid's cheek.

"Seriously, you have to be more careful with your body!" Nami scolded.

"Why? You're afraid of losing the body that you like to look at?" Kid teased the navigator.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this with you." Nami scratched her head in annoyance. "Answer me one last question; why did you make that kind of face?" Nami remembered Kid's face which is full of hurt and pain.

"I don't get you." Kid narrowed his forehead.

"Is something bothering you, perhaps?" Nami asked with determination. Kid couldn't resist such woman!

"Do you like Trafalgar?" Kid asked bluntly.

"I like him as much as I like you." Nami tilted her head. "Why?"

Kid felt a tick on his head. as much as she likes him?! Does that mean they're equal!? That's unacceptable! "Listen, Nami! I will make sure that you'll like me more than that surgeon!" Kid shouted.

Nami blinked but the giggled. She's glad that the Kid she knows is now back. "Good luck with that." She said sarcastically.

Kid bend forward and leaned in front of Nami. He kissed Nami's forehead and smirked. "That's a first step." He turn around and left the library with a satisfied grin.

Nami touched her forehead lightly and blushed. He was talking about that kind of LIKE?! She shrieked in her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"1 point for the metal guy." Zoro laughed as he hold a telescope. He was spying at Nami ever since she left the kitchen and ran off somewhere. "And of course, 1 point for Tra-guy." He remembered that little hug scene. "I'm betting on Tra-guy." Zoro put the telescope down and grinned at the man who was leaning on the wall.

"I'll bet my captain." Killer laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seems short? Sorry, I'm more focused on WNWA... I want to make it a success story first then I'll make this one an epic story in the futures. **

**Thank you very much, readers and KiNa lovers! **

**Reviews please! **


End file.
